


The Things You Miss

by YamiAki96



Series: A Life That's Good [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, Children, Coma, F/M, Family Reunions, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Past Drug Use, War, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester ran away at fourteen because of his dad. He finally sees the consequences of his decision when his older brother finds him twelve years later. All at once he's faced with shocking revelations, being and uncle, and his family on the brink of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Just ten more minutes,_ Sam thought, looking at the clock above his professor. Ten more minutes and he could home, shower, and curl up with Jess on the couch to watch movies all weekend.

 

He was the first one out when the class was dismissed. Making his way through the crowd, he was once again glad that he and Jess chose an apartment building near their school.

 

Sam greeted the doorman as he always did, but noticed an odd look in his eyes. almost pitying. He shook it off and walked to the elevator, which was thankfully empty.

 

“Hey, babe!” He called, as he came through the door. He dropped his bag on the kitchen table. “This has been the longest week. What do you wanna do for di‒” He stopped when he found Jess in the living room with another man.

 

“Sam, I‒” He stopped her. He would know this man anywhere.

 

“Dean?” Sam stared at his brother for the first time in years. At fourteen Sam knew life in the Winchester pack wasn’t for him, that John wasn’t an Alpha he wanted to stand behind. He had ran away in the middle of the night without a second thought.

 

“Hey there, Sammy.” Sam ran forward and wrapped his arms around him. Dean laughed and hugged him back. Sam closed his eyes, taking in the differences in his brother.

 

Dean had been seventeen when San ram way. He was thirty now. He no longer smelled like the cigarettes and booze he would lift off of John, but like leather and fresh air and engine grease and…crayons? Dean’s sturdier, too, more grounded.

 

“I’m gonna go get dinner with Sarah,” Jess said from behind them. “You guys have a lot to talk about.”

 

“Okay,” Sam said. Dean looked away politly while he kissed Jess goodbye, sitting down and flipping through one of their magazines. He didn’t speak until Jess was gone.

 

“You’re a hard man to find,” Dean said, not looking up. “Sam Wesson.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam sat down. “Dean‒”

 

“You don’t have to explain. I get it.” Dean looked around. “You look you're doin’ okay?”

 

“Yeah, the Wesson’s are…well off.” Dean sighed.

 

“I missed you. Home isn’t the same. Even with‒” Dean stopped. “Tell me about you first. It’s been twelve years. What have you been up to?”

 

Sam recounted the last twelve years from running away to being adopted to meeting Jess. He talked about school and getting ready to be a lawyer and proposing.

 

“She’s way too hot for you, by the way.” Sam scowled at him

 

“So, what about you?” Dean smiled a little nervous smile.

 

“I mated,” Sam nearly sprayed his mouthful of water in Dean’s face. He always pictured his brother as the love ‘em and leave ‘em, bachelor forever type.

 

“With who?”

 

“Castiel Novak. About ten years ago. He’s an Omega.”

 

“I think I remember him,” Sam said. “Small, pale, dark hair?” Dean met his eyes again, really smiling this time.

 

“Yeah. We have three kids, two boys and a girl. Fourth on the way.”

 

“Do you have pictures of them?” Sam asked, not knowing how process all the information at once.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Dean pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “That’s Morrison, Page, and Stevie. Mori is seven, Page is six, and Stevie’s four.”

 

“They’re beautiful. What about the fourth?”

 

“We just found out,” Dean said. “He’s only a few weeks along. You keep those. We have a ton.”

 

“Thank you.” Sam said, looking at the pictures again. The boys reminded him of Dean when he was younger, but Morrison had blue eyes. Stevie was all Dean, blond hair, green eyes, freckles.

 

Dean was mated. Dean had three kids and was going to have another one. And he’d missed it all because he couldn’t deal with his dad.

 

“How’s Mom?”

 

“You mean how’s Dad treating her?” Dean sighed. “Things were pretty bad, after you left. Mom and me…we left for a while. Things got better, though. Dad got help. With the pack and the drinking. They’re okay, Sam. I mean, as okay as they can be without you.”

 

“Why are you here?” Sam asked. “I mean, why now?”

 

“Dad’s stepping down. I’m taking over as Alpha. I wanted to let you know, to invite you back to the pack. Or at least to the ceremony.”

 

“That sounds nice. Especially since I missed everything else.” Dean nodded.

 

“Tell me about your kids,” Sam said, trying to lighten the mood again. “I want to know everything.”

 

“Okay. Well, they’re obviously named after music royalty Jim Morrison, Jimmy Page, and Stevie Nicks. Mori’s the oldest, he was a surprise, conceived out of Heat.”

 

“That’s really rare,” Sam said. Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah. The doctors told us it was dangerous to have him, and Cas actually went into Heat while he was pregnant, but everything went smoothly and Mori’s fine. He follows Dad around like he’s the king of the world. Page was planned and he reads like all the time. I swear he’s read more in three years than I have in my life. Stevie was born on Dad’s birthday. I didn’t think I could do it, have a daughter. But…she’s everything. She’s beautiful, she’s funny, she’s perfect, Sammy.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Dean smiled.

 

“So you’re gonna come back?”

 

“At least for the ceremony. Maybe before then to talk to Mom and Dad. I want to know the pack before I come back.”

 

“Awesome.” Dean’s eyes flicked to the clock. “Look, I can’t stay. The kids like it when I put them to bed and if I leave now, I’ll be be pushing it to be on time.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon okay?” They exchanged numbers and Sam watched Dean drive away with the knowledge that his family was okay.

 

He was doing homework when Jess got home. He didn’t hear her come in and jumped when she spoke up from behind him

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother.”

 

“I‒” Sam sighed. “Come and sit. I have a tell you something.”

 

He mad Jess a cup of tea and held her hands in his.

 

“My last name isn’t Wesson. The Wesson’s adopted me when I was fourteen. After I ran away from my real pack. My name is Winchester.”

 

“Why would you leave your family?” Jess asked

 

“My dad, the Alpha of our pack, he was under a lot of stress and he drank. A lot.”

 

“Did he hit you?” Jess whispered. “Did he‒”

 

“No. It was never that bad. But he would yell, break things. He shoved Dean a few times, but I think that may have just been the Alpha’s in them. He never physically hurt any of us,” Sam sighed. “He tore one of my books up, once. Some second-hand detective novel that Dean had bought for me. He told me reading was a waste of time and that I should be hunting, training for fights, like Dean, not acting like an Omega. He apologized the next morning, but I kept thinking about it. That and everything else until I just couldn’t handle it anymore. I snuck out one night and didn’t look back.

 

“That guy that was here was my brother, Dean. He was my best friend for fourteen years. He asked me come back to the Winchester Pack.”

 

“Are you going to do it?” Sam shrugged.

 

“They’re my family. I have two nephews and a niece I want to meet. Dean’s becoming Alpha soon, I’m going to be there for that.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Jess reassured him, squeezing his hand.

  
For the first time in years, Sam fell asleep and woke up feeling rested and content.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Sam was in the Impala with on his way back home. Dean’s taste in music hadn’t changed, it was the first time Sam had listened to Metallica in he didn’t know when. Dean had turned a little red when Sam found stuffed animals and action figures in the backseat, but then shrugged it off.

 

“Kids, man. What can you do?”

 

The ride back to the Pack’s land was long. After almost three hours on the road, Dean pulled up to a three-story house and Sam’s jaw dropped a little.

 

“This is _your’s_? We used to make up ghost stories about this place!” Dean had cleaned it up nice. The peeling white paint was now fresh and bright, the shutters were blue. The windows, roof, and rotting boards had been replaced. It looked brand new.

 

“Daddy!” Sam watched as a little girl ran off of the porch to Dean and scooped her up, swinging her around, and she squealed in delight.

 

“Hey, babydoll.” She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and saw Sam.

 

“Who’s that?” She asked, pointing.

 

“That’s your Uncle Sam.” Sam waved and she hid her face in Dean’s neck, smiling. “Where’s papa, huh?”

 

“Inside with Unca Gabe,” Dean kissed her hair and put her down again. The little girl ran back inside and Sam and Dean followed.

 

The house was beautiful. All dark wood and kids paintings. There were tons of pictures littering the walls of rainbows and flowers. Sam followed Dean down the hall and into a huge, bright, stainless steel kitchen. Two men were at the island, one standing and one sitting on a stool on the opposite side.

 

Dean slid up behind the standing one and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Sam blinked. Cas was a skinny, geeky looking kid when he left. Now he was lean, tall, and had sharp features that any Omega would kill for.

 

“Hey, baby. Where are our other kids?”

 

“Your dad picked the boys up to go hunting with him. They were very excited.” The other man’s eyes wandered from the couple to Sam. When he spotted him, his mouthful of coffee sprayed all over the kitchen.

 

“Gabriel!”

 

“Sam?” The older Novak asked, studying him. “Damn.”

 

“Pop your eyes back in your sockets, Gabe. Sammy’s getting’ married.” Dean said, making a face after he sipped from Cas’s mug.

 

“It’s tea, Dean. You know I don’t ingest caffeine when I’m pregnant.” Castiel turned his eyes on Gabriel. “Clean your mess up.”

 

“Maybe later, Cassie. I’m gonna go find my niece and spoil her some more,” Gabriel went off in the direction of the living room and Castiel sighed. He dug a dish towel out of one the drawers and started wiping the counter off.

 

“What are you doing today?” Castiel asked, kneeling to wipe up the floor.

 

“We should call Mom, I guess,” Dean said, scratching the back of his neck. “Let her and Sammy talk. What about you?”

 

“I’m having a late lunch with Crowley, if I can get Gabriel out of here.”

 

“Where you going?”

 

“Meg’s. Stevie likes the chicken noodle soup, and Crowley give her coins for the games and jukebox.”

 

“I think he spoils our kids more than we do.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek and went down the hall.

 

“Who’s Crowley?” Sam asked. Cas looked at him like he had forgotten he was there.

 

“Well, he’s the pack’s lawyer. He’s also my best friend,” Castiel started. “And I was going to marry him before I met Dean.”

 

Sam blinked. Then blinked again, trying to think of a response. Dean came back to the kitchen, then. He kissed Castiel and looked at Sam.

 

“Ready?” Sam nodded and followed him out.

 

“Cas has lunch with his ex-fiance?” He finally managed to ask, when he and Dean were on the road again.

 

“It was an arranged engagement,” Dean said. “Sometimes families with Omega kids will arrange a marriage, just in case they don’t find a suitable mate before their first heat. Cas and Crowley were always close, so their parents fixed it up. Then me and Cas met and it changed.”

 

“Do you trust him? Crowley, I mean?” Dean gave him a look and laughed a little.

 

“Crowley mated with Uncle Bobby two years ago.” Sam choked on air, glaring at Dean’s laugh.

 

“Bobby’s not…He was married to Karen for years…”

 

“You know mating and gender have nothing to do with each other. Bobby and Crowley met when Crowley became the pack’s lawyer and they hit it off.” Dean parked in front of the big blue house that they grew up in. “Ready?”

 

“As I can be,” Sam said. They walked into the house and Dean called out a greeting. Mary appeared out of the living room. She walked up to them, running her hand over Dean’s shoulder and stopping in front of Sam.

 

“Sammy?” Mary whispered. She touched his face then started crying, hugging her son to her. “Oh, Sammy.”

 

“Hi, Mom,” Sam choked out, hugging her back. Mary pulled back after a while, wiping her eyes.

 

“Do you boys want to stay for dinner? John and the boys will be back by then. You can call Cas and we’ll make it a family affair.”

 

“We’d like that,” Dean said, before Sam could get a word out. “I’ll call Cas now.” Dean left to use the phone, leaving Sam and Mary alone.

 

“How have you been?” She taking his hand. “Dean told me you were going to school.”

 

“You’re not mad at me?” Sam asked. “I mean, after all this time?”

 

“You’re our son, Sam. We love you, no matter what. I am sad, seeing you all grown up but missing how you got there. But you’re home. That’s all that matters now.”

 

“Then, I guess I should start with I’m engaged.”

 

“That’s wonderful! What’s her name? Or his?”

 

“Her. Jess.” Sam showed her a picture that he had on his phone.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

“I’m in law school,” Sam continued. “My dad‒The man who adopted me is a lawyer.”

 

“That’s great, Sam,” Mary said, patting his knee. “What do you want for dinner? We’re having chicken.”

 

Dean and Sam helped Mary with preparations for dinner and setting the table. Sam was amazed at how skilled Dean had become with a knife, chopping vegetables and trimming the pieces of chicken while Mary got everything else ready.

 

“We’re home!” Sam heard John’s voice and stiffened. Two young boys ran in and wrapped themselves around Dean’s legs.

 

“Dad we saw a bear!”

 

“Grandpa taught us how track!”

 

Sam watched as Dean stopped everything to pay rapt attention to his boys.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Is he a giant?”

 

“That’s your Uncle Sam,” John said, coming into the room. “Hello, son.”

 

“Hi, Dad.” Sam was surprised when John wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I missed you so much, Sammy. I’m so sorry.”  Sam hugged him back.

 

“I missed you, too, Dad.”

 

Sam and John caught up while Dean and Mary finished dinner. Morrison and Page had dug their action figures out of the car and were making them fight in the living room floor.

 

“I thought you’d be done with school,” John said. “I mean, you’re twenty-six. I figures you would have graduated.”

 

“I got into some trouble my senior year,” Sam said, looking at his beer. “They put me in rehab after I got out the hospital. I don’t really like talking about it.” John nodded.

 

“But you’ll tell me what happened later?” Sam looked at him and sighed.

 

“Yeah, Dad.” John smiled.

 

“Then tell me about this girl you’re seeing.”

 

When Cas came in he deposited Stevie and her crayons with John, who she cuddled up against immediately, showing him her latest drawing. Sam thought it was a butterfly. Cas ran his fingers through his sons’ hair, but went to the kitchen when they ignored him in favor of the plastic in their hands.

 

Sam excused himself to the bathroom. His face had that weird feeling from crying and he wanted to wash it. He sent Jess a text to let her know things were going well, then went back to the living room.

 

John was gone, but the boys were still there. He debated about staying there or going back to the kitchen until he felt a tug on his jeans and looked down. Stevie was there, holding up a piece of paper.

 

“I made this for you,” Sam kneeled down and took it. It was a stick figure with a long torso and limbs. It had a smiley face and and brown hair. “It’s you!”

 

“Thank you,” Sam said. “I love it.”

 

The girl hugged him briefly then ran back to her crayons.

 

“I told you,” He heard Dean say. “She’s perfect.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Come on and eat, kids. Daddy’s not making you anything when we get home.”

 

The boys talked animatedly about their trip all through dinner. Every now and then they’d get their mouths full and Stevie could tell what Unca Crowley bought her or what song he let her play at the restaurant.

 

“Can I stay?” She asked, when Cas tried to put her jacket on

 

“Us, too!” The boys said, looking away from the TV.

 

“I don’t know if your parents-”

 

“Keep them!” Dean and Cas said at the same time. Dean cleared his throat.

 

“I mean. They wanna stay, you guys are always sayin’ you wanna spend more time with them. They can stay, if you want them to.”

 

“Right,” John said, giving Dean a look. “They can stay the night.”

 

Crowley had dropped Cas off, so Sam had to ride in the backseat on the way back to Dean’s.

 

“I can take you home tonight, if you need to get back?” Dean offered. Sam looked at the clock and saw in was nearly nine. He shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not going to make you do that. I’ll get a room‒”

 

“We have tons of room. Just stay with us.” Sam frowned. He remembered from growing up with him that Dean had no modesty‒from hearing him by himself when they were younger, to hearing him with other Alphas and sometimes Betas when they were older.

 

Luckily, Cas’s phone rang so he didn’t have to answer. There was a brief conversation, then Cas hung up.

 

“You have a meeting with Crowley Monday morning.” Dean nodded.

 

When they arrived at Dean’s, Sam asked to use the phone. His phone had awful service since he was out of the city.

 

“In the kitchen,” Dean said. “Grab us some beers while you’re in there.”

 

Sam called Jess to tell her everything, all the while flipping through phone books and magazines for the name of a nice hotel. He found one that seemed decent, hung up with Jess, then went to ask for a ride.

 

“So, guys, I’m gonna‒” Sam stopped when he found Dean and Cas both asleep on the couch.

 

He covered them up the best he could with an old afghan that hung on nearby chair, then went to find a bedroom for the night.

 

At ten-thirty he heard someone in the bathroom, puking their guts out. He walked down the hall and almost bumped into Cas.

 

“You okay?” Cas nodded.

 

“Yes. I just get very nauseous when I’m pregnant.”

 

“Do you want me to fix you some water or something? Ginger Ale?” Cas smiled.

 

“I’m fine, Sam. Thank you.” Cas went back to the living room and woke Dean up.

 

“Come on. If you fall asleep there, you’ll hate yourself in the morning.” Dean groaned, but Sam heard him get up.

 

Sam went back his own room as well, but could hear Dean and Cas’s voices murmuring through the walls.

 

He woke up to loud feet running up the stairs and laughter filling the hallway.

 

“Dad! Papa! Wake up!” Morrison and Page were yelling in Dean and Cas’s room. Stevie was tugging on Sam’s hair.

 

“It’s time for cartoons,” She said, when Sam finally looked at her. “Do wanna watch with us?”

 

“Uh, sure. Give me a second?” She ran out of the room, giggling. Sam forced himself up and looked at the time. Seven in the morning.

 

“I’m never having kids,” He muttered, digging a clean shirt out of his bag.

 

Downstairs, Cas and the kids were settled in front of the TV. Morrison’s eyes were transfixed on the screen, and Cas was brushing Stevie’s hair.

 

“Dean’s making coffee,” Cas said, looking away for a moment. “If you want some.”

 

“Yeah. Definitely.” Sam went into the kitchen. Page was hanging on to Dean’s back, asking him why he drank coffee and what caffeine was and if he could try.

 

“You don’t need any, promise,” Dean said, shifting his son so he could breathe better. Sam remembered clinging to John like that when he small, before things got bad.

 

Page hopped down and went to cabinet in the corner.

 

“Morning,” Dean said to Sam, eyes on what Page was doing. Several boxes ended up the kitchen floor as the boy dug through it. He emerged with a box of cereal and disappeared back into the living room.

 

“Morning,” Dean passed him a mug and bent to clean up. “This happen often?”

 

“Every Sunday morning. You just missed Dad. Bastard always drops them off full of sugar.” Sam laughed.

 

“Sounds like him.”

 

“Do you have to go home tonight?”

 

“I don’t have class tomorrow, if that’s what you mean. Why?” Dean shrugged.

 

“We go on runs on Sundays. I thought you might like it.” Sam thought about it. He hadn’t let his wolf out in a long time. It would be nice to stretch his legs and let go for once.

 

“Yeah,” He said. “I would.”

 

“Awesome. We leave at eight, the run last about forty-five minutes, usually.”

 

They made their way back to the living room and Morrison crawled into Dean’s lap. Stevie was laying across Cas and Page was munching away on his Fruit Loops. Sam was surprised to see the original Teen Titans on the screen, but he sat back and enjoyed it.

 

“Do you think you can take me to Dad’s later. He and I need to talk.” Dean looked up from Mori’s dark hair and nodded.

 

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready.”

  
“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction for the kids. There will be more of them and a chapter where Sam babysits later. Next up is the talk with John and a wolf run. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and some fluff. Also Sunday afternoons at the Winchester-Novak house. Enjoy!

Dean dropped Sam off at John and Mary’s, saying he’d be back in a few hours. Cas had given him a long list of groceries that he remembered craving with his last three pregnancies.

 

“I’ve made more midnight runs than I count,” Dean said. “Because I’ve made a lot of runs, not because I can’t count very high.” Sam laughed and enjoyed his good mood while he could. He knew that he wouldn’t be smiling much when he went to see John.

 

He walked inside and relied on his memory to find John’s office. His Dad was sitting at his desk, looking through a file. He looked up when Sam knocked.

 

"I think we need to have a talk, Dad."

 

"Me, too." John sighed, closing the folder and taking his reading glasses off. "What the hell were you thinking, Sammy? Taking off in the middle of the night. You could have been dead for all we knew! Dean blamed himself everyday-"

 

"It was your fault! You were never sober and you weren't a good drunk, Dad! I'm surprised that I didn't come out with more bruises."

 

"I would never have hit you! I would never-" John sighed again. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore, Sam. Say what you've been waiting to say. Why did you leave?"

 

Sam was shocked. John never let people talk. He was Alpha and he knew all.

 

"You tore up my book," Sam said.

 

"What?"

 

"My book. Dean bought it for me and you tore it up. You pushed Dean into walls, you broke all of Mom's dishes. You were horrible. And you didn't want to stop, you wanted to treat us that way." John opened his mouth, but closed it again. He made a gesture for Sam to continue, surprising him again.

 

"I just kept watching you, Dad. You didn't change, you didn't try. I knew that when I grew up, I wouldn't be able to follow you. So, I left. I just...left." John nodded.

 

"We looked for you. Put your picture up everywhere, Dean spent every weekend in the city. I got worse. I knew why you left, Sam. I just didn't want to believe it. I just kept drinking and pushing and yelling until your mom got sick of it. She packed Dean up and they stayed with Bobby. She told me they wouldn't be back until I got the help I needed. And after a few weeks alone, thinking I didn't need it, I went to rehab. I asked Bobby to be my second in command, and I begged your mother to come back to me. When she saw I was better, she came home. Dean stayed with Bobby for a while, though. He was still upset over losing you, and Bobby was better with dealing with the emotions. But the center I went to helped me with that, too."

 

"Dean didn't tell me that," Sam said. John cleared his throat.

 

"The family that adopted you, tell me about them."

 

"The Wesson's? Okay. Their names are Mark and Sheila. He's a lawyer, she owns this little shop in the city that sells just about everything. I met Mark when I made it to the city, I wanted to know about emancipation or whatever. But he was closing up, getting ready to go home. But saw me, this dirty, homeless, kid and saw something. Instead of taking me to police to call you or taking me to shelter, he took me home with him. Sheila fixed me dinner while I took a shower and they gave me clean clothes. They let me stay. They put up with me. Now they're putting me through school. After what I did to them, they should have sent me away."

 

"Can I ask what you did?" John asked. "I understand if you don't want to tell me."

 

"I'll tell you. It's just tough to talk about,"Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "When I was seventeen, I met this girl, Ruby. She was beautiful, smart, funny. She was poison. I fell for her, I thought she was great, until I found out about the drugs. I should have ran when I found out, but I didn't. I tried them. It started with pot, then she kept pushing. Coke and heroin. She started to manipulate me with the drugs and sex, tricked me into stealing for her, breaking into places, God, she got me to point a gun at someone.

 

"I finally got arrested after that. Mark was my lawyer. I could see how disappointed he was, how much I hurt them both. He got me off easy. Rehab and community service. But I couldn't quit. I kept seeing Ruby, kept getting high. I just couldn't stop."

 

"What happened?"

 

"I overdosed. Ruby left me lying there. She was going to let me die. But one of her friends, Nick, he called the police from a pay phone. He saved me.

 

"I went through rehab again, but I actually tried to get better that time. I did. I had to go to summer school to fix my senior year. By the time I was ready to start college I was twenty. I met Jess and she made everything so much better. She makes me better."

 

"How did you meet her?" Sam looked up surprised. Mary was sitting with John, tears on her face, but she was no longer crying.

 

"In a bookstore. She was reading To Kill A Mockingbird."

 

"Your favorite," Mary smiled. Sam nodded.

 

"So. I went over and talked to her. I bought her coffee and we talked for hours. We met everyday after that, and I eventually asked her out."

 

"We'd love to meet her. Your family, too. We want to be a part of your life, Sam." Sam got up and hugged her.

 

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I should have called you. I should have." He sobbed into her hair. Mary just held him, letting him know it was okay.

 

"It's alright, baby. Don't work yourself up."

 

Sam was surprised when John hugged him, too. He didn't remember John ever hugging anyone.

 

"I love you, Sam. I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay, Dad."

 

"Aw, gross," Dean said from the doorway. "Chick flick moment."

 

"Shut up, boy," John said, pulling Dean in for a hug, too.

 

"You ready?" Dean asked when John let him go.

 

"Yeah." Sam hugged his parents again and followed Dean out of the room.

 

"Dean, I made the kids some cookies today. Don't eat them on the way home," Mary led them through the kitchen and handed Dean a ziplock bag. "They can have them on the way home tonight."

 

"Thanks, Mom," Dean kissed her cheek and went out the back door.

 

"Don't let him eat them all," Mary told Sam. "I'll see you later."

 

Sam followed Dean out and got in the car.

 

"One for the road?" Dean asked, holding The cookies up. Sam nodded and they both grabbed one.

 

Sam almost moaned at how good they were. He'd forgotten how good Mary's cooking was. Sheila wasn't a master chef and Mark could burn water. It was nice to have food like this again.

 

"Whoa," Sam said, noticing the bags in the backseat. There were fifteen bags there, at least.

 

"Yeah. Cas eats a lot when he's pregnant. He also throws up a lot. I think we've kept the bathroom cleaner manufacturers in business." Sam laughed.

 

"Where is Cas?"

 

"Church."

 

"Church?" Dean nodded. "With the kids?"

 

"We give them a choice, every week. They can go or they can stay home with me. They usually go." Sam nodded.

 

"You don't go?"

 

"You know I'm not into all that. Never have been. Sometimes I'll go, if the kids ask. But it just seems strange, since we never went as kids. But I think they like it, they like having something to believe in, I think. You know Stevie prays, every night. I hear her sometimes. It's awesome, man. It's just...awesome."

 

Sam nodded, though he really didn't understand. When they got home he helped Dean carry the bags in. Most of the stuff ended up downstairs the freezer and in the cabinets Dean had built.

 

Cas and the kids got home just as they put the last bag of stuff away. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, nuzzling under his chin lovingly. Dean wrapped his arms around him.

 

"I love you," Cas said.

 

"Love you, too." Dean said. Sam left them to have a their moment.

 

"Unca Sam!" Stevie said. "Will you help me?"

 

"Sure. What do you need?"

 

"Change," She said, pointing at her dress.

 

"Okay. Stevie held her arms up and Sam lifted her. He figured her's was the room with the lavender paint and princess bedspread.

 

"What do you want wear?" He asked, carrying her to the closet. As she pulled at the clothes, Sam looked around.

 

There was Disney princess stuff all over, which Sam kind of liked. Jess enjoyed Disney movies so he knew most of the characters. There was also a picture of the family on her dresser. And a Stevie Nicks poster, which he knew was Dean's doing.

 

"This!" It was another dress, but it looked comfortable, well worn. It was green with short blue sleeves and a blue belt around the waist.

 

Sam helped her change into it and laid the church dress on the bed, unsure if Cas wanted to wash it or not.

 

Stevie hugged him again and ran out of the room. Sam took one last look around and followed. Curious, he looked into the next room. It was bigger, with two twin sized beds on either side of the room.

 

One side was a sea of clothes and toys and blankets, while the other was somewhat neat and had a few books on the small bedside table.

 

"Excuse me," A little voice said behind Sam. He stepped out of the way and Page walked in.

 

"Hey," Sam said, lamely.

 

"Hi," Page responded. He walked over and picked up the top book. It was a collection of fairytales.

 

"You like to read?" Page nodded. "Me, too."

 

"Dad's downstairs."

 

"I know. I was helping Stevie." Page sat on his bed and opened the book. He reached under his pillow and put on a pair of glasses he retrieved from there.

 

Sam was amazed at how much looked like Castiel in that moment. The Castiel he knew anyway.

 

"Are you done talking? I wanna read."

 

"Oh, uh, okay. Yeah. Have fun."

 

"Close the door," Page said, not looking up. Sam did as he asked, then went downstairs.

 

Dean was braiding Stevie's hair, watching Mori play with his toy cars.

 

"Mustang?" The boy asked, hold one up. Dean shook his head.

 

"Corvette. There you go, babydoll," Dean said, kissing Stevie's cheek.

 

"Thanks, daddy." She went to the small table Castiel was filling out papers. She picked up her crayons and went to work.

 

"She likes to color, huh?"

 

"Oh, yeah. She's crazy about it." Dean said, moving to lay with Mori on the floor.

 

"Does Page lock himself in his room often?"

 

"Yeah. Cause he's weird," Mori said. Dean sighed.

 

"Your brother's not weird, Morrison. He just likes to be alone sometimes,” Dean looked at Sam then. “Me and Cas have tried to sit with him, but he just wants to be by himself." Sam at the table with Cas. He was scribbling numbers out and rewriting them, absentmindedly rubbing small circles on his stomach.

 

“Anything I can do?” Cas looked up.

 

“Oh, no thank you, Sam. It relaxes me,” Sam nodded, leaving him to it. Stevie held out a piece of paper, and Sam took it. She pushed the crayons closer to him.

 

Sam was in the middle of drawing a moose when Page came back downstairs. He put the book on the table and crawled into Cas’s lap. Castiel put his pen down and wrapped his arms around his son, kissing his hair gently.

 

It took Sam a moment to remember that Page was only six. He just seemed so much older to Sam, what little time they had spent together. But now, tucked against Cas’s chest, he looked like the child he was.

 

Seeing her brother getting cuddled made Stevie want attention, too. She dropped the crayon she was holding and climbed onto Cas’s other side. He scooped them both up and carried them to the couch. Apparently Morrison wanted Cas, too, because Dean came to the table to look at the numbers Cas had been doing. When he knew Cas wasn’t looking, he pushed the paper to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

He’d gotten really good at making his numbers look like Dean’s when they younger. He did Dean’s math homework more often than Dean did. He worked the numbers out easily.

 

“You can go sit with them,” Sam said, quietly. Dean shook his head.

 

“It’s their time with Cas. When the baby comes it’s gonna be difficult for them to have this, you know?” Sam nodded, even though he really didn’t.

 

“Come on,” Dean said. “It’s time to get ready.’ The sun was starting to set out the window. Ssm helped Dean pack a small bag of snacks for the kids while Cas got their clothes. Cas gave Sam his car keys, since the Impala would be full. Cas drove an Audi that was actually comfortable instead of cramped.

 

He followed the Impala through the small town the Pack lived in, to the clearing in the woods that the Winchesters frequented.

 

He undressed on the opposite side of the car than the others, then morphed into his wolf. Walking around, he saw that the others had done the same.

 

He remembered when they would go on run like this as kids with John and Mary. They were some of his favorite memories. Mary always had to bring extra clothes because Dean wouldn't undress before he turned. Not that Dean cared about being naked anyway.

 

Their wolves were awkward then. Limbs too long and they would trip over each other more that they would run.

 

Now, Dean looked like John once did, head held high, proud and strong, as a leader should. And then Cas was by his side, sleek black fur and sharp blue eyes. Dean nuzzled him and Cas leaned into it like they'd done this a million times.

 

Probably because they have, he thought. He shook his head and stood by his other side.

 

The pups were having a blast. The boys were jumping on each other, pulling ears and tails with their teeth. Stevie was running in the flowers, tripping over herself, disappearing in the tall plants. Dean took advantage of their distractions, laying with Cas, grooming him carefully.

 

Sam was just sitting, waiting, when the pups all jumped on him. All three were nipping at him, sharp little teeth finding purchase every now and then. Sam wiggled around until he got out from under them, then let them chase him around a bit but allowing them to knock him over.

 

After a while, Dean stood and let out a howl. The pups all came running, bouncing around his feet and jumping on him and Castiel.

 

Dean took a step forward and took off, long legs eating up the dirt as he went. The pups followed, tiny howls echoing through the trees. Cas looked at Sam, waiting. They ran together, catching up easily to the others.

 

Sam had missed this, running out in the open, the world all around him, breathing in the fresh air and hearing the night sounds. In the city, they had inside tracks where you could run, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't total freedom.

 

The path they ran was a big loop in the forest, bringing them back out to the cars. Dean collapsed by the Impala, returning to human form, laughing breathlessly. The pups all jumped on him, licking his face and making him laugh harder.

 

Cas turned back, too, and pulled their clothes out of the trunk. They dressed the kids in their pajamas’, knowing they would be exhausted from the run. Sam dressed quickly in sweatpants and a v-neck, noticing that Dean had packed the same thing. Cas was in running pants and a sweater.

 

"That was fun," Sam said, coming back to the group. Dean was holding Page and Stevie while Cas was trying to wrestle Morrison into his clothes. Sam stepped in and held the tired pup still.

 

“Thank you,” Cas said, putting him in the car. Page crawled in and curled against his brother’s side and Dean strapped Stevie into her car seat.

 

“We do it every Sunday. Feel free to join us anytime,” Dean said, slapping his shoulder and sliding into the car.

 

Sam didn’t listen to the radio on the drive back. He thought about going back to the city tomorrow, about leaving his family again. It was going to be hard, but it had to be done. Dean would drive him and tell him to give him a call when he wanted to do it again, that he’d pick him.

 

Three hours was so much time, though. Too much. Sam would start driving himself.

 

Should he get a place closer to Dean’s? It would be so much easier then, to just drop by and see his family.

 

When he pulled up to the house, Dean and Cas both had a sleeping kid in their arms.

 

“Sammy, you wanna carry him up?” Dean asked, nodding where Morrison was still sitting. He picked him up, nervously, careful not to hit his head on the car. Sam didn’t have much experience with babies or small children, since the Wesson’s never had kids.

 

They carried the kids up the stairs and Sam followed Dean into the boys’ room. He watched how Dean tucked Page in and tried to do the same for Mori.

 

Dean kissed both of their forehead’s and told him that he loved them. Mori murmured a sleepy ‘I lobe you, too, daddy,” before nodding back off.

 

When Sam saw the love and pride in his brothers eyes’ he made his decision. He’d missed too much because his feud with John. He’d start looking for places close by when he got home.

  
He was ready to make up for the time he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page acts older than he should because I wrote him that way. I wanted him to be more like Cas to offset Morrison who will be more like Dean.
> 
> Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Sam found Dean wearing slacks and a button down, which was so out of character, he froze.

 

“Morning, Sammy,” He said, stirring milk into the mug in front of him.

 

“Morning,” Sam said, getting his own mug and pouring coffee in it.

 

“I have a meeting with Crowley this morning, then I’ll drive you home.” That explained the dress clothes, then. But, wait.

 

“You don’t have to drive me, Dean. Just drop me at the station‒” Dean shook his head.

 

“No, I’m driving you. End of story,” With that he picked up the mug, carrying it upstairs. Sam sighed and sat at the counter, wishing he had a crossword or something to keep him entertained for a while.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” Sam looked up and saw Mori standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. His pajamas had cars on them.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Pancakes.” Sam smiled.

 

“I think I can do that. Can you tell me where the ingredients are?” Together they pulled out mix and eggs and milk and a pan. Morrison sat at the island while Sam got to work. He showed off a little, flipping them into the air. Morrison smiled.

 

“Daddy does that. Papa gets mad when he drops them.” Sam smiled. He could picture Dean trying to impress the kids, but making a mess instead.

 

“Smells good in here,” Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Dean placing Stevie in a chair at the table. Page crawled up onto the stool next to Morrison, glasses a little crooked on his nose, sliding a little when he looked at his book.

 

“Thanks. Go ahead and sit. Where’s Cas?”

 

“Papa sick,” Stevie yawned.

 

“Morning sickness,” Dean nodded. “I took him some tea, but it doesn’t help much. He’ll be down soon.”

 

Sam nodded, putting plates in front of the boys. Page was about to push his aside when Dean gently took his book. He looked up, pouting, but picked up his fork. Dean ruffled his already messy hair and took the book to the table.

 

Sam passed him Stevie’s plate, guessing that he would cut her’s first. Cas walked in, looking rough and tired, and sat next to Dean. Dean reached over and rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

“Can you drop the kids with your parents or one of my brothers?” Cas asked, quietly. “I think it’s going to be a bad day.”

 

“Yeah, babe. You need me to pick you something up?” Cas shook his head.

 

“No, thank you, Dean. Just get home soon?” Dean nodded and kissed his forehead.

 

“So, no breakfast then?” Sam asked. Cas smiled weakly.

 

“No, Sam. Thanks for feeding the kids though.”

 

“No problem. Feel better.” Cas gave him another smile and went back upstairs. Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He pushed Stevie’s pancakes in front of her and she tucked in.

 

“I gotta call around. See who can watch them today. You good to keep an eye on them?”

 

“What are they gonna do? Stab each other with forks?” Dean quirked an eyebrow, like it wouldn’t surprise him. “Go. I got this.”

 

Dean walked down the hall, and Sam realized he probably had a home office like John did. If he tried he could hear Dean talking. He finished off the batter that he and Morrison had made and put the extra pancakes on a plate and sat next to Stevie.

 

Page slid down from his stool a second later, leaving his empty plate sitting the counter. He got his book from the table and went into the living room. Dean came back as he disappeared and shook his head.

 

“That kid,” He grabbed his plate and sat down with Sam. “What would you guys think about spending the day with Uncle Luci?” Morrison perked up, then, but Stevie frowned.

 

“Awesome!” The boy said, hopping from his seat and running toward the stairs.

 

“I wanna stay with Papa,” Stevie said. Dean looked at her soft eyes.

 

“No can do, babydoll. Papa’s sick and needs to rest. You like playing at Uncle Luci’s though, don’t you?” Stevie nodded. “Good. Finish eating and we’ll get you dressed.”

 

Stevie obediently continued eating. Dean started eating and the room went silent. When his and Stevie’s plates were empty he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, calling for Page to get dressed as well. Sam gathered the dished and put them in the sink, then went to get dressed himself.

 

After triple checking that he had everything, he carried his bag down the stairs and waited. The boys came down first, yelling and running. Morrison had taken Page’s glasses and was holding them over his head. Sam caught him and took the glasses, handing them back to the smaller boy.

 

“You should be nicer to your brother,” He told Morrison, who rolled his eyes in a very Dean like way.

 

“You keep tellin’ him that. Maybe he’ll listen to you,” Dean said, helping Stevie put on a light jacket, instructing the boys to do the same. It may be California, and werewolves may stay warm, but it  was still March. Sam put his jacket on, trying to convince the boys to follow his lead.

 

Page did, letting Dean help him with his pull over, but Mori only held his.

 

“I’ll put it on if I get cold.” Dean shot him a look and the jacket went on with a grumble.

 

“Can you get their bag?” Dean asked, fighting with the seven year old to get it zipped. “It’s in the living room.” Sam nodded and went to find it. It wasn’t that hard. The bag contained enough coloring books, books, and toys to keep the kid entertained for days. And one other interesting item.

 

“Dean? Is there really a One Direction CD in here?” Dean scowled a little, putting the kids to the car.

 

“That’s all Gabe’s fault and I know it.” Sam laughed and got in the car. The ride over was quiet, but the boys were picking at each other the whole time.

 

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back,” Dean said has he pulled up in front of a small two story house. The boys jumped out as soon as the he cut the engine, running around to the backyard. Dean carried Stevie and the bag inside. A few minutes later, he and Sam were on the road again.

 

“Who are they staying with?”

 

“Cas’s older brother, Lucifer.” Sam balked at the name and Dean smiled. “I know. But he’s not so bad. The kids love him and he takes good care of them.” Sam thought for a moment and frowned.

 

“I thought Cas only had two brothers. Michael and Gabe.”

 

“Yeah, Lucifer was kind of a wild. He wouldn’t spend time with the rest of them, ran off to the city most weekends. But I guess something must have happened because he moved back here and settled down.”

 

Dean parked in front of the small building the Pack used for meetings like this. Sam remembered that there was two or three small rooms on the top floor, and a big meeting hall on the lower. They went up stairs and were greeted by the unpleasant sight of their uncle Bobby kissing his mate roughly.

 

Crowley wasn’t what Sam was expecting, maybe because he wasn’t anything like Dean. He was small, with dark hair and an accent, and seemed comfortable in suits, giving the impression that he wore them often.

 

“Well, now that we’re scarred for life, what am I doing here?”

 

“Who’s this?” Was Crowley’s response. Before either brother could answer, Bobby had taken Sam up in a tight hug.

 

“Where the hell have you been, boy?” He asked, voice rough.

 

“I’m sorry, Bobby.” And he was. The night he left, Sam wasn’t think about anyone else, just that he needed to get out of that house, away from John. He didn’t consider that family he was leaving behind or how they would feel.

 

He could hear Dean explaining him and his sudden re-appearance to Crowley, but he ignored them. Bobby was as solid as ever, still wore his hat and vest and plaid, still smelled like cheap whiskey, grease, and sweat, but there was something new. Something that only a person with a True Mate had. Something that Bobby, Dean, and John all shared, along with so many others Sam had encountered, that he still couldn’t name.

 

“Well, if this little reunion show is over, we have business,” Crowley said from behind them. “Bobby will be sitting in for your father since he had to meet with the Hayes Pack this morning.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. What’s up?” Crowley opened up a folder and looked at Dean.

 

“Alistair Hawthorne is offering us another chance to become allies with his pack. Along with that, he is offering-”

 

“Tell Alistair we’re not interested,” Dean said. Bobby and Crowley both looked shocked.

 

“Dean, the man’s not exactly stable‒”

 

“No shit, Bobby. I’ve been to that Pack’s land. I’ve seen what they do. He’s a monster and I’m not going to be at his beck and call,” Dean pushed away from the table and walked out.

 

“He’s starting a war,” Crowley said into his hands. Bobby rubbed his Mate’s back comfortingly.

 

“I’ll get John to talk to him. The boy’s not Alpha yet. Don’t make any calls.” Sam looked away awkwardly when Bobby kissed him.

 

Dean pacing the hallway, scowl on his face. When he saw Sam, he threw the Impala keys to him.

 

“I need to go on a run. Tell Cas I’ll be home,” He mutter. Sam didn’t like the look in his eyes, but he wasn’t going to argue. Dean stormed off and Sam looked to Bobby.

 

“Who is Alistair Hawthorne?” Bobby sighed.

 

“Alpha of the second biggest pack on the West Coast. Batshit crazy and powerful.”

 

“How many times has he offered his alliance?” Bobby shrugged.

 

“This is probably the fifth or sixth. He just keeps coming back. I figured he’d take the hint by now.”

 

“Why does Dean keep turning him down?” They were at their vehicles now. Bobby frowned and looked away for a moment.

 

“When Dean was stayin’ with me, he liked to get into trouble. Fights, parties, you name it. He went to the Hawthorne’s land one night and came back disgusted. Never told me what he saw, but it sure pissed him off.” Bobby meet Sam’s eyes. “I don’t what’s gonna happen if he keeps turning the deal down, but I got feelin’ Crowley’s war comment wasn’t too far off. You better hope your daddy can talk him into making it if you’re plannin’ on comin’ back.”

 

With that, Bobby climbed into his truck and was gone. Sam figured was going to wait in John’s office. He got into the Impala and drove back to Dean’s, unsure of what to tell Cas.

 

When he got there, he went to Dean and Cas’s room and knocked.

 

“Cas?” He asked, pushing the door open a little. The Omega was lying in bed, looking miserable.

 

“Sam? Where’s Dean?”

 

“Uh, on a run? He got upset during that meeting and‒What are you doing?” Cas was trying to push himself out of the bed and stand on wobbly legs.

 

“I have to go find him.” Sam came in and gently pushed him back towards the bed.

 

“Cas, you getting up and running after him will only make it worse. Especially since you’re sick. We just have to wait him out.” Cas looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded. He got back into bed and curled up. “Can I bring you anything?”

 

“No. I’m feeling better now. Thank you, Sam.” Sam nodded and headed for the door. “Sam!”

 

“Yeah?” He spun back around.

 

“Can you pick up the kids if Dean doesn’t get back. Around 3?”

 

“Yeah, Cas. Just relax, he’ll be here.”

 

Sam was wrong. Dean wasn’t back and at three o'clock, he was on the road again. He was glad he remembered the way Dean took, because he would have gotten lost otherwise. He knocked on the door of the small house was shocked at the man who opened it.

 

“Nick?” The blond man was just as surprised as he was.

 

“Sam? What are you doing here?” He looked around, like he was nervous.

 

“I’m here to pick up my neice and nephews.” Nick blinked.

 

“You’re that Sam? Dean’s little brother?” Sam nodded. Page chose that moment to appear.

 

“Uncle Luci, Mori keeps taking my glasses.”

 

“You’re Lucifer?” Nick‒ _Lucifer_ ‒nodded.

 

“Can we not talk about this now?” He whispered. “I mean, with the kids here?” Sam agreed.

 

“Come on, kids. You’re Papa wants you home,” Lucifer called down the hall. All three kids came running. Lucifer was helping Sam get them in the car when Mori frowned.

 

“Where’s Daddy?” Four pairs of eyes looked at Sam and he sighed.

 

“Daddy’s at home,” I hope. That placated them and Mori started picking on Page again. Lucifer gave Sam his number and promised that he would explain everything that happened when they were alone.

 

Dean wasn’t back when they got home and Cas was sick again. Sam played with the kids for a few hours, alternating between action figures and cars to crayons. At six, he made dinner and Cas joined them, eyes trained on the door.

 

By eight, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” He said, hoisting his bag up on his shoulder. “But I have classes tomorrow and‒”

 

“It’s alright, Sam. Do you want me to drive you or….” He looked at the kids, laying on the couch together watching cartoons.

 

“No, you stay here. Lucifer’s driving me to the bus station.” Cas raised an eyebrow, then heaved a little.

 

“Excuse me.” Sam watched him run to the bathroom. Mori turned the TV up.

 

“Bye, guys.” The kids looked at him.

 

“You’re leaving?” Mori asked. Sam nodded.

 

“I have to go home. But I’ll be back, I promise.” He hugged them all goodbye and heard a car honk outside. “I’ll miss you.” He waited for Cas to come out and hugged him, too.

 

“He’ll be home,” He promised.

 

“I know. Goodbye, Sam.” Sam waved one last time, then got into Lucifer’s car. They were quiet for a minute, then Sam looked at him.

 

“Nick?”

 

“Middle name,” Lucifer sighed. “Look, I’m good now. Like you are. After that night, I…” He shook his head. “I was brebelliouselous. I didn’t want to do what my parents wanted me to. I was stupid.”

 

“Me, too. So, we’re brothers-in-law.” Lucifer laughed.

 

“I can’t believe you’re related to _Dean_ of all people. Small fucking world.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have guess you and Castiel came out of the same gene pool either, but here we are.”

 

“Yeah. Here we are.” Lucifer stopped in front of the station. “It was good to see you, Sam. I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“You, too. I’ll be seeing you.” Sam got out of the car and bought a ticket.

 

Three hours later he was holding Jess in his arms again, telling her everything.

 

“I can’t wait to meet them,” She said, brushing hair back.

 

“Me, either. Maybe in a few weeks?” She nodded and kissed him.

 

They went to bed.

~*~

Cas was woken up by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up.

 

“Dean?” He asked. “It’s midnight. Where have you been?”

 

Dean sat next to him on the couch and laid his forehead against his shoulder, a hand on his stomach.

 

“What’s wrong? Dean, what’s going on?”

 

“Alistair,” Cas wrapped his arms around his husband. Dean slid down and pressed his lips against the small swell of Cas’s belly. Cas was three months in now, he thought.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas. I should’ve called.”

 

“You should have. You’re brother’s gone. The kids….”

 

“I know,” Dean sat back up, rubbing a hand over his face. Cas leaned against him, nibbling on his ear.

 

“Let’s go to bed.” Cas kissed him and walked towards the stair, making sure his hips swayed. Dean growled a little and chase after him, making the Omega giggle.

 

Dean carried him to their room, gently kicking the door shut behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly filler. It’s been a busy week. I really wanted to introduce Alistair and Crowley in this chapter, though. Next is fluff set over some time featuring Jess, the Wesson’s, and Sam babysitting. Then more action, promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! I don’t really like this chapter. It has some important stuff in it, though. I’ve had to write like four college essays this last week, though, too. Bear with it?

Dean loved waking up in the same bed as Cas, especially after a night like the one before. Cas was still sleeping when he rolled over, and Dean stared at his husband's face.

 

He would never get over how beautiful Cas was. All dark hair and blue eyes and perfect features. He looked even better when he was pregnant, all glowy or whatever. Dean ran his fingertips over Cas’s cheek, mesmerized.

 

Cas’s eyes fluttered open as he caught Dean’s hand and kissed his fingers. Then he crawled out of bed and walked to their bathroom. A few minutes of retching and teeth brushing later, he was back in Dean’s lap.

 

“Isn’t there something they can give you for the morning sickness? I mean, you get all day sickness.”

 

“I’m sure there is, but I don’t want it. You know I don’t like taking anything while I’m pregnant.”

 

“Baby, all that stuff is safe. It’s gotta be, if they’re gonna sell it.” Cas shook his head and placed Dean’s hand on his stomach.

 

“This is our child, Dean. I’m not going to risk hurting him or her because I get sick. I’ve gone through three pregnancies this way, and I’m sure I’ll go through more. Don’t worry.” Dean kissed him, then, shifting his hand to Cas’s hip. He was about to roll them over when his office phone rang. Castiel laughed at his groan.

 

“Sorry, Alpha. Duty calls,” Cas said, pushing him out of bed. Dean stuck his tongue out and went down the stairs.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean,” John didn’t sound happy. Dean sighed. “I need to see you over here. Now.”

 

“Okay. I gotta get dressed. I’ll be there soon,” He hung up and rubbed a hand over his face. He knew John wanted to talk about Alistair and he really didn’t want to. He went back to his and Cas’s bedroom and started getting ready.

 

“I gotta go to my parents’,” He said, pulling on his jeans. “You wanna get the kids up and take them for breakfast?”

 

“We can,” Cas said. “And we could leave them there and come home alone.”

 

“I love it when you’re pregnant,” Dean said, kissing him. Cas liked sex on a regular day, but when he was expecting, he loved it. Dean always got laid more in those nine months than he did in a regular year.

 

He finished getting ready while Cas got a quick shower and then went to get the kids. Page was already up, reading, and Mori was trying to blink the sun out his eyes.

 

“Up and at ‘em, boys. You’re staying with Nana and Grandpa today,” Dean said, leaning against the doorjam.

 

Page ignored him, turning the page. Mori got up and walked around Dean to the bathroom.

 

“What’s up with your brother?” Mori shrugged.

 

“He was mad that you weren’t here last night,” He closed the door and Dean returned to the boys’ room, sitting on the edge of Page’s bed.

 

“What’s up, bud?” Page didn’t look away from the book as he spoke.

 

“You missed bedtime. You weren’t here to read to us,” Page looked up and look on his face broke Dean’s heart. “Papa was sick and Sam left and you weren’t here. I was gonna to read to Stevie but she didn’t want me to and she was really sad.”

 

“I’m sorry, Page. I didn’t‒I don’t have an excuse. All I can do is promise that it won’t happen again.” Page nodded and closed his book. Dean hugged him and kissed his hair.

 

He hated that Page was such a little adult, that he could speak the way did, that he read fifth grade level books because first grade was too slow for him. He’d wanted his kids to be kids, but Page was turning into him when he was young, feeling like he had to hold everything together while his dad was MIA.

 

“I’m gonna be home every night, you know that, right?” Dean asked, still holding him. “When I’m Alpha, I’m going to be here for dinner and holidays and your birthday and everything. I’m gonna be around so much, you’ll be begging me to go to work.” Page’s tiny arms tightened around him.

 

“I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dean let him go and went to get Stevie ready. He rubbed at eyes, but they watered a little, anyway.

 

He wasn’t even Alpha yet, and he was turning into John.

 

~*~

 

Dean was in a dark mood when they arrived at the older Winchester’s home. Cas took the kids to the kitchen where he knew Mary would be and Dean went straight to John’s office.

 

Sure enough, both his dad and Bobby were there, looking over a file.

 

“That Alistair’s deal?”

 

“Yes, it is. Sit down, Dean.” Dean sat. John looked at him, frowning. “I know that I gave you the power to make and break alliances since I’m stepping down, but this is where I draw that line. Dean, the man is offering us more land, more Pack members. You can’t just turn down a deal without reading it. I don’t know what you’re thinking but‒”

 

“Have you been to his land?” Dean snarled, interrupting. “Have you seen what that monster allows? Because I have! Omegas beaten and raped. Kids, kids that are Page’s age, are sold as slaves or starving on the streets. The Alpha’s kill for fun, Dad. They torture and destroy because they have nothing better to do. And Alistair lets it happen!” John and Bobby looked taken aback by Dean sudden outburst. The younger Winchester quieted down. “I can’t make a deal with him. I can’t go home to my husband and my children knowing that I have to defend that bastard in a war. I can’t. And if that’s what’s expected of me as an Alpha then give the job to somebody else.”

 

John stood and clasped his son on the shoulder.

 

“I’ll shred that deal. If he starts something, we’ll figure it out. Because what you just said proves that you’re the Alpha I always wanted you to be.” Dean nodded, eyes burning again. John smiled. “Let’s go have breakfast with our family, huh?”

 

The three of them left together, leaving Alistair behind them.

 

After a few weekends, Sam was beginning to feel like a Winchester again. Dean’s kids were comfortable with him around, calling him Uncle Sam and everything.

 

He’d found an apartment that he liked that was much closer to the Pack, but still near the city, only an hour and a half away.

 

Jess insisted on moving with him, she didn’t think she could go back to sleeping alone after living with Sam for a year. Dean had helped them move, and Sam was shocked by how well he and Jess got along.

 

“You’ve got to introduce her to Mom,” Dean said, when Sam walked him to the Impala. “She’ll love her.”

 

“I was thinking I’d bring her down this weekend. Introduce her to the kids and Cas, Bobby, everyone.”

 

“Sure. I’ll see you Friday?” Sam nodded. Dean left.

 

Jess was beginning to unpack boxes when he came back in. Sam wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her hair.

 

“Do you want to meet my other family this weekend?” Jess beamed.

 

“I thought you’d never ask!”

 

Jess insisted on buying gifts for the kids and a pie for family dinner. Sam was on kid duty while she flitted away to the bakery. When she came back with the pie and her own bags of gifts, Sam was suddenly very glad that bought his apartment instead of renting.

 

Sam told Jess about everyone again on the way to the Pack’s land. When they got to Dean’s, Jess knew everything that was important enough to mention. Sam knocked and opened the door, letting Jess enter first.

 

Dean was laying in the living room floor with the boys, playing cars with them and Cas working on numbers again. Sam had found that he actually helped Crowley with Pack’s taxes and other financial things because he was an accountant.

 

“Uncle Sam!” Both boys ran to hug him. Then they saw Jess and the bags.

 

“Who’s she?”

 

“What’s in the bags?”

 

“Boys,” Cas said, standing. “Go get ready. We’re going to your grandparents for the afternoon.”

 

“But Papa‒”

 

“Go.” The boys slinked off towards the stairs and Stevie followed, reaching for Page’s hand.

 

“You must be Jess,” Cas said, coming to shake her hand. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Same,” Jess’ smile was dazzling. She looked to where Cas’ other hand rested on his stomach. “Five months?”

 

“Almost. How did you guess?”

 

“I’m a nurse.” She held the bags out to him. “We got the kids some things.”

 

“That wasn’t necessary.”

 

“I’m sucking up,” Dean took the bags from her and sat them on the couch. Jess had separated them by who they would go to on the way there, Sam pointed out which bag belonged to which child.

 

“Should we give them to them now or wait until we get home?” Dean asked Cas.

 

“They can have them, I suppose,” He said, rubbing his stomach. “Do we have peanut butter?” Dean smiled and they went to the kitchen.

 

When the kids came back down the stair, Jess and Sam gave them their bags.

 

A few new coloring books, a 64 count of crayons, a stuffed giraffe, and a new dress for Stevie. Several new action figures and Hot Wheels for the boys, plus a DIY model car for Morrison and a leather bound journal for Page.

 

Dean came and sat down after the boys took the plastic packages to him, using his pocket knife to tear into them while they hopped around in front of him. Stevie showed him the new coloring book, excited at all the different animals in it.

 

Sam noticed after a few minutes that action figures had been abandoned and the boys were looking at their other gifts. Page was flicking through the pages of the journal, confused.

 

“It’s empty,” He said, looking at Sam.

 

“You’re supposed to right in it,” His uncle said, sitting down. “You can write stories, or how you’re feeling, and it’s just for you.” Page hugged him, and whispered a thank you before carrying the book upstairs to hide it.

 

“Okay, toys down.” The kids groaned when Cas spoke, but obeyed. Dean got the kids settled into the Impala and they left for John and Mary’s.

 

They fell in love with Jess as soon as they saw her. She was charming and funny as she helped Mary carry things from the kitchen and talked to John about politics while they ate.

 

“Just because I’m a Beta doesn’t mean I’m not as good as an Alpha, you know?” She said. “Betas could run a pack just as well. So could an Omega, given the chance.” Sam waited for John to flip out, but his father only nodded.

 

“How would you run a pack?” He didn’t sound condescending or mean, he sounded like he actually valued what Jess was going to say. He listened intently as she described her perfect society, nodded and asking questions.

 

If she hadn’t already won Dean over, she did when the apple pie was brought out. Cas actually looked a little jealous at the noise he made after the first bite.

 

The kids loved her, too. They all wanted her to read them a story before bed. Cas apologized profusely, but Jess only smiled, cracking open the book Stevie gave her. When Sam glance at him again when she half-way through, Cas was smiling a little, leaning against Dean.

 

After the kids were tucked in, Cas and Jess were talking in the living room and Dean handed Sam a beer.

 

“Do you want to babysit?” Dean asked.

 

“Uh, sure. Now?”

 

“No. We have our five month appointment next week in the city. We thought that you and Jess might enjoy watching them for a while.” Sam nodded.

 

“Yeah. That would be awesome.” Then it struck him. “You guys don’t go to Doctor Adler?”

 

“We did. Until he told us having Morrison was too dangerous and that Cas should get rid of him or he would be risking his own life. Cas started looking for a new doctor right after that. We go to Missouri Moseley, now.”

 

“Is she good?”

 

“She’s the best. And, I swear, she’s fucking psychic. I was freaking out, you know, and when Cas left to use the bathroom she looked at me and said ‘Boy, what are you worried about? I’m not going to let anything happen to that baby or your husband.’ She’s been with us through all four, and we’re going to go to her for the rest of them.” Sam nodded.

 

“Well, we’d be happy to have them,” Sam said, watching the kids hug Jess goodnight.

 

A few days later, Dean and Cas were carrying the kids into the apartment with their arms full of bags.

 

“We figured you didn’t have any kid food,” Cas said, handing them over. “There’s chicken nuggets and mac and cheese and stuff. If the boys start fighting, put them in a corner for ten minutes and they’ll calm down. We packed some extra clothes and their toys‒” Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“They’ve got this, baby. Come on. You know Missouri’s gonna blame me if we’re late.” Cas nodded.

 

“We’ll be back around six,” He kissed the kids and told them to be good, then Dean pulled him out the door before he could give Sam anymore instructions.

 

The kids stared at Sam, not speaking. He cleared his throat.

 

“So, um, the TV’s over here,” He said, leading them to the living room. He left them alone in front of the screen while he put the groceries in the freezer. He came back in time to see Morrison shove Page off of the couch.

 

“Hey,” He said, going to help the smaller boy. “Not cool.”

 

Morrison shrugged. Sam grabbed him and took him to the kitchen, sitting him in a chair.

 

“You don’t do that okay? Page could have gotten hurt.”

 

“I didn’t even push him that hard!” Sam’s mind flashed back to the times that John would shove Dean. The times Mary had to put butterfly stitches on his head or wrap a sprained wrist.

 

“That doesn’t matter. What if he’d hit his head on the table? What if he landed the wrong way and broke something? You don’t shove anyone like that, okay?” Sam said, gentle but firm. Mori nodded.

 

“You’re going sit here for ten minutes, okay? Then you’re gonna go apologize to your brother.” Another nod.

Page and Stevie had dug out their toys when Sam came back to the living room. Stevie was scribbling away in her coloring books, humming to herself. Page was sitting on the couch, moving the limbs of one of his action figures, but not really playing with it.

 

Sam picked another figure up and sat next to him. “You wanna play?” Page shook his head.

 

When Mori’s time out was over he took Sam’s place on the couch and mumbled a half-hearted apology. Page handed him an action figure and they began to make fight noises and smash the plastic against each other.

 

After an hour or so, they became comfortable in the new, smaller environment and began running and yelling like they would at home.

 

Sam made the chicken nuggets and macaroni for lunch. The kids, no matter how loud and wild elsewhere, were always well behaved at the table. After the dishes were put in the dishwasher, Sam and the kids played Go Fish until Jess got home at five.

 

Dean and Cas arrived back at six thirty.

 

“Did you find out the sex?” Jess asked, helping Cas out of his coat.

 

“No. We never do. I do have sonogram pictures.” Sam watched Cas trace his fingers over the photo when he showed her. He wondered if Jess would do that when they decided to have pups.

 

“They behave?” Dean asked, breaking away from them. Sam nodded.

 

“For the most part. Beer?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Dean sat next to his kids and pulled his own folded photo out of his jacket. Page crawled next to him first, looking in awe at the first picture of his new sibling. Mori and Stevie looked and listened, but were no where near as mesmerized.

 

The Winchester’s stayed for dinner, pizza and breadsticks from a great place down the street.

 

At eight forty-five, Jess was hugging the kids goodbye, promising they could come back anytime. Dean handed Sam the sonogram with a smile, nodding toward the fridge. “To go with the others.”

 

When they were gone, Sam and Jess settled on the couch to wind down, maybe make-out a little.

 

They were getting ready for bed when Sam got the text that changed everything.

  
_Alistair Hawthorne’s people killed a member of our Pack. We’re going to war._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes me happier than a full inbox!  
> ps. If you’re interested, follow me on Tumblr 
> 
> Personal: http://embracetheyami-ness.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing: http://yamiaki96fic.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that this took so long. I was just at a road block. It's short. It's not that great. There's some family stuff. Next one will be better. Just bear with me.

Sam couldn’t hear anything over the yelling in the meeting hall.

 

It looked like every wolf in the Pack was there to express their opinion on the fight that was approaching. Alphas calling for bloodshed, Betas give statistics, and Omegas quietly taking it all in.

 

John stepped onto the stage with Dean and everyone went silent.

 

“You all know why you’re here,” John said, looking at them all. “Alistair Hawthorne killed one of our own and there is a tough choice to make.”

 

“War!” An Alpha yelled, and the racket started up again.

 

“Quiet!” John demanded and everyone settled. “War may seem like the easy answer, but it’s not always so simple. The Hawthorne is large. They cheat, lie. They don’t care what the rules of war are.” A hand raised hesitantly and John nodded at the Beta.

 

“What brought on the attack?” Dean stood, then.

 

“Alistair has been offering his alliance for months. I’ve kept refusing. The murder was retaliation.”

 

“Why didn’t you just agree?” An Alpha yelled. “It may never have happened!” They was a murmur of agreement and Dean’s eyes flashed.

 

“So he could have killed somewhere else? So he can continue to allow murder and mayhem in his Pack? You see what he does when he doesn’t get his way, murdering innocents as revenge, and you want to be allies? To protect him when he goes to war?” Everyone stopped and a small woman stood up, tears on her face.

 

“He was my son,” She said. “My Andrew. And I am heart broken, I will never be the same again. But I do not want our Pack connected to anyone who would do such a thing to any mother. I wouldn’t ask you to make that alliance, even if it could bring my son back.” She sat back down, leaning heavily into the man beside her.

 

“Thank you,” Dean said, looking at them. “If there is anything I can do.” They nodded their thanks.

 

“Alright,” John said, bringing attention back to the issue at hand. “decisions have to be made now. Do we go to war?”

 

A resounding cry of ‘yay’ went up and John nodded.

 

“Who fights? Just Alphas? Betas?” An Omega stood, her eyes gleaming.

 

“I want to avenge my friend. Omegas fight, too.”

 

“All in favor?” Another shout of agreement.

 

“Where?”

 

“We should blitz them,” Someone said. “Like they did Andy. Hit them when they least expect it!”

 

“Alistair isn’t stupid. He’s probably been building an army since before the attack. This has to be  formally declared.” Dean said. “We should meet in a no man’s land. We won’t have an advantage, but neither will they. Even the odds.”

 

“All in favor?”

 

Things went more smoothly than Sam expected them to. Everyone’s voice was heard, everyone voted. The decisions were made in a few hours.

 

Sam found Cas outside afterwards, rubbing his belly unconsciously. He looked worried and tired.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, coming over. The Omega jumped a little, then relaxed.

 

“Hello, Sam.”

 

“You okay? Where are the kids?”

 

“They’re with my parents. I didn’t want to bring them here, they’re already frightened enough,” Cas sighed. “Things have been hectic.”

 

Sam nodded. The murder had happened three days ago, so who knows how much gossip had been spread. How little sleep John and Dean had gotten.

 

Dean joined them, then. He wrapped Cas up in his arms for a long time, just holding him close. Sam stood awkwardly as Cas tried to calm him, running a gentle hand through his hair and whispering.

 

“Sammy,” Dean said, finally stepping back. “You don’t have to be here. You don’t have‒” Sam stopped him.

 

“You’re my family, Dean. I’ll do what I can.” Dean nodded. He looked worse than Cas. Pale and tired, run down, like he could collapse at any second.

 

“Let’s get the kids,” Dean said, turning back to Cas. “I need to see them. Sam, we can meet you at the house.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Dinner was almost normal. Dean and Cas pretended like nothing had happened, listening to the boys explain why Grandpa John was way cooler the Grandfather Zachariah. Dean smirked a little and Cas hit his arm. Stevie told them that Grandmother Naomi wouldn’t let her help in the kitchen because “they paid the help for a reason.” Castiel rolled his eyes, and told her that if she wanted to play in the kitchen, the cooks would be glad to have her, and that she had his permission to wander in there whenever they said it was okay.

 

“Your parents are douchewheels,” Dean said, after the kids had left the room.

 

“Imagine being the only Omega in the house,” Cas replied, picking up dishes.

 

“I don’t know how you lasted eighteen years, baby. I can barely stand them for five minutes. I mean, if you didn’t have brothers, there would be no family dinners.” Cas smiled and kissed him, then carried the dishes into the kitchen.

 

Dean finished his beer when he left and Sam finally spoke up.

 

“How are you?” Dean laughed humorlessly.

 

“Oh, I’m great,” He sighed. “Sorry. Tired. I’ve been running on empty for the last three days. I haven’t been here enough, I miss the kids. I just didn’t want it be like this.”

 

“Who would have? It’s not your fault, D. You’re trying. You did what you thought was right, and that’s all you can do. Go play with your kids, I’ll help Cas.” Dean nodded and clasped Sam’s shoulder he walked by.

 

Sam made his way to the kitchen then stopped when he saw Cas leaning against the counter, shoulders shaking.

 

“Cas!” He ran to his side, but Cas held up a hand.

 

“I’m fine, Sam,” He said, wiping his eyes. “Just hormones.”

 

“Bull. It’s okay to scared for him, Cas.” The Omega started crying again and Sam hugged him. “It’s going to be okay, Cas. He’s going to be fine.”

 

They stood there for a little while, until Cas calmed down.

 

“Go be with them Cas. I’ll take care of the dishes this time.”

 

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas sniffled a little and wiped his face on his sleeve before joining the others in the living room.

 

Sam did the dishes methodicaly, chosing to wash them by hand rather than putting them in the dish washer. He was glad for the time to think.

 

“Dean,” He said, when he was getting ready to leave. “Can we..?” He nodded toward the door and Dean followed.

 

“If you want out of this‒” Dean started, but Sam stopped him.

 

“I want to help you, Dean. I really do. But I have a family, too. Jess. I….I was wondering if I could help by staying here, with the ones that can’t fight. You know, in case something happens.”

 

“That’s...actually pretty fuckin’ brilliant, Sam. Yeah. That’s perfect. Thank you.” Sam was surprised when Dean hugged him. “Thank you.”

  
“It’s nothing, Dean.” He said, patting his brother’s back. “They’re my family, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

It didn’t take long for the battle to approach. Sam was surprised at the way it had been organized. John and Alistair had agreed on a neutral location and that there would be no weapons. It seemed more gang rumbles that Sam had read about in books than a war. But he knew it wasn’t.

He knew that people weren’t coming home. That his brother, his father, his uncle, his friends, may not return to their families. That was why it was so hard for him to get out of bed the day the war began, to kiss Jess goodbye and make the drive to John and Mary’s home, where civilians would be waiting. Why it was so hard to watch Dean hug his kids goodbye.

“Why are you crying, Daddy?” He heard Page ask when Dean kneeled down in front of him.

“Daddy’s gotta go away for a while, bud,” Dean answered. “I gotta go on an adventure.”

“Like Bilbo?” Dean’s laugh sounded like a sob in Sam’s ears.

“Yeah. Like Bilbo.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know, buddy. It might be a long time.” Page wrapped his skinny arms around Dean’s neck. 

“It’s okay, Daddy.” Dean hugged him back and Page wriggled uncomfortably. “Too tight, Daddy!”

He went through the same speech with Morrison, who replaced Bilbo with Batman, then hugged him, too.

The water works really started when he scooped Stevie into his arms and held her close. She was too little to really understand, but she knew Daddy wasn’t going to be there to tuck her in tonight.

Sam’s attention was pulled from the scene as John’s arm landed over his shoulder.

“Thank you for doin’ this, Sam. I know it’s not your job.”

“You’re my family, Dad. They’re my family. I want to keep them safe.” John nodded and squeezed Sam’s shoulder again before going to Mary’s side.

Dean was kneeling in front of Cas, now, lips pressed gently against his stomach. Sam saw tears on his face and looked away, giving them a moment. 

John was holding Mary close as she cried, telling her it was okay. Bobby and Crowley were speaking quietly in a corner. Crowley kissed him hard once, then walked away, face hidden.

Dean holding his kids again when Sam turned back, promising that he’d be home soon. Sam hoped he would be.

At last, Dean came over to him and hugged him tight.

“I’ll take care of them,” Sam promised. Dean made a quiet noise and his arms tightened a bit. “I’ll see you soon.” Dean nodded.

“Love you, Sammy.”

“Love you, too.”

Then, the soldiers filed out, John and Dean leading the way.

It was quiet in the house for a long time. Everyone sat, fidgeting, waiting. When Sam looked at the clock he wasn’t surprised to see that they had been there for nearly four hours. It felt like so much longer. Finally, Mary spoke.

“How about some lunch?” She asked, standing. Before anyone answered she was in the kitchen. Sam heard her banging around, then shifted his eyes to Cas.

He was holding Page against him, the little boy’s hand pressed against his belly. Castiel was talking to him, but Sam couldn’t hear them from where he was.

In the kitchen, Mary screamed.

~*~*~*~

Dean’s fur was already matted with blood when he tore into the Alpha below him. He was limping a little, and there was a large gash in his shoulder. 

Beside him, John tore out another wolf’s throat. They locked eyes for a moment and started fighting again.

Dean knew that they had lost people, but he couldn’t bear to look back to see who. He had to keep pushing forward, teeth and claws tearing apart anyone who got in his way.

He didn’t think about the blood in his mouth or the pain. He thought of his family waiting for him when this was over. The ones he’d return to as soon as he tore Alistair apart.

The Winchester’s fought their way through the Hawthorne Pack side by side, occasionally tearing an enemy off of the other. 

At last, Dean saw Alistair in the distance, out in the open, waiting to be destroyed. He made his way through the fray to where the monster was, dodging confrentaions, saving his energy. Alistair saw him coming, and morphed back to his human form.

“Hello, Dean,” He said, a twisted smirk on his face. Dean morphed, too, unsure of what was happening. “The brave Alpha, in front of me at last.”

Dean snarled, crouching to morph when Alistair held up a warning hand.

“Ah, ah, Dean. You didn’t really think I wasn’t protected, did you?” Alistair whistled, loudly, smirking at the horror he saw on Dean’s face as his servants came out of the woods behind him, each holding a member of Dean’s Pack, the civilians that had stayed behind. Dean scanned th group and his eyes found Castiel’s. Their kids were being held beside him, along with Sam and Mary. Stevie was being held by Meg, the owner of her favorite restuarant.

“You have beautfiul children, Dean,” Alistair continued. He walked to where they stood and reached his hand out to Morrison.

“Don’t you touch him,” Castiel snarled. Alistair didn’t hesitate to back hand him.

“I don’t take orders from pregnant bitches,” He snarled in Castiel’s face. Dean surged forward, only to be grabbed by two Alpha who had appeared out of nowhere.

“This could have been so easy, Dean,” Alistair said, walking down the line of Dean’s Pack. “All you had to do was sign a peice of paper.”

“I would never create and alliance with you,” Dean spat. “Not even to save my life.”

“But more than your life is at stake now, isn’t it?” Alistair said. “Now you can watch as my people kill your Pack and your family.”

“Daddy!” Dean turned towards Page’s voice. The boy had broken free of his captor and was running toward Dean.

“NO!” Dean and Castiel both screamed when Alistair grabbed him and threw him against a large rock. Dean shattered at the sickening crunch he heard when the boy’s head connected.

“Kill them!” Alistair roared, turning towards his Pack. “Kill all of them. Except for the Winchester’s. Save them for me.” Dean was forced to watch as his people were slaughtered, the Alpha’s kept his head turned so he couldn’t look to where Page was laying.

Suddenly, there was a scream near them. The Alphas’ prips loosed enough for Dean to see John tear a large chunk out of Alistair’s side. Taking advantage of the distraction, Dean morphed and clawed the two until they let go. Alistair had thrown John off and was kicking him relentlessly.

“Kill them!” He yelled. “Kill–”

Dean sank his fangs deep into his throat, letting his blood fill his mouth before he yanked back and felt the flesh tear. He watched as Alistair bled out, then morphed back. Alistair’s Pack had already high tailed it, leaving only the people that weren’t supposed to be there.

He stumbled over to his family. Castiel caught him and Dean breathed him in. He didn’t smell Castiel’s blood mixed with the others’. But he could smell Page’s and….

“I’m okay,” Castiel whispered. “The kids, too, except,” His voice caught and he pull Dean with him. Dean got a glance of Mary as they went, a large gash in her stomach spurting blood as John and Sam knelled next to her. Crowley had Morrison and Stevie.

Dean fell to the ground next to his youngest son, wrapping his arm around his small body.

“Come on, buddy,” He whispered, scooping him up into his arms. “Wake up, baby, wake up.”

Siren wailed as ambulance after ambulance arrived.

Dean’s howl was louder than them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looked over the funeral grounds, taking in all the flowers the surrounded the pyres. The bodies were wrapped in beautiful silk sheets, ready for the ceremony that commence soon.

 

"What do you think?" Dean looked at the red head beside him and gave her a weak smile.

 

"It's great," He said, then shook his head in apology. "Thanks for doin' all this, Charlie. I know that it's been tough on you, too."

 

"Dean, they went after your family when they were just waiting at home. You're son and mother are in the hospital. And I'm okay. Gilda and I weren't mated or anything."

 

"But you loved her. I'm sorry that I let this happen."

 

"You didn't let anything happen, Dean. It was a war. War kind of implies death. I'm just really glad that your family's okay. And as soon as your speech is over, I want you to go back to the hospital and be with them...is there any change?" She asked, hopefully.

 

"No, but his vitals are good. Mom's all kinds of upset and she can't even go see him because she's hurt, too. And," Dean's voice stopped working and he tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat.

 

"It's okay," Charlie said, wrapping a tiny arm around his shoulder. Dean was very glad he'd asked her to be his second in command, especially now.

 

"You still planning' on singing Into The West?" He asked, trying to lighten up. Charlie rubbed a soothing circle in between his shoulder blades.

 

"Absolutely." Dean smiled and leaned into her for a moment, trying to absorb some of her strength.

 

"Let's do this, then," he said. He wasn't ready to face the bodies of his pack or their loved ones, but he had to.

 

Dean knew he was bad a public speaking. He hadn't even been able to do oral reports in high school without going bright red. And now, looking out over the crying mass of what was left of his Pack, he didn't know where to begin.

 

"I'm sorry that we're all here today," He started. "I'm sorry that any of this was allowed to happen at all."

 

A woman stood up, and Dean recognized her as Missouri Moseley, his and Cas's doctor He remembered, suddenly, that she had loose ties to the Pack.

 

"Honey, we all know you're sorry. And we all know that you should not be up there talking to us while you're baby's laying the hospital." There was murmur of agreement from the crowd. "Now you get your butt off that stage and to your family before I get up there and beat you with that microphone."

 

Dean stood there for a moment, confused, before Charlie nudged him.

 

"I think she means it, Obi-Wan. Go. I got this." Dean nodded and walked away. Several people in the crowd squeezed his hand or his shoulder as he went. Many sent their love or good wishes to his family. When he finally got to his car, he let go of the tears he'd been holding in.

 

He cried for his mother, who was going to be fine, but was in a lot of pain. He cried for his son, who had been in coma for over a week and none of the doctor knew when (or if) he would wake up. He cried because his husband and his other kids, his father and his brother, hadn't been harmed. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the miracle, but he was grateful for it. When he finally calmed down he drove back to the hospital.

 

His uncle Bobby and Crowley were asleep in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. They hadn't left once, even though Dean knew that Crowley had work to do because of the war. John was in Mary's room, he knew, and Sam was at school. He walked down the hall to Page's room and took a deep breath before opening the door.

 

Morrison and Stevie were watching something on Cas's iPad and didn't look up at him. Castiel was sitting beside Page, holding his hand in both of his. Dean sat next to him, rubbing his arm.

 

“Any change?” Castiel shook his head. Dean held him tighter, sensing the pain and distress coming from his mate. The baby was surprising still against his hand. But Dean knew that it was okay. Castiel had been checked out immediately just in case, but the doctor confirmed that the baby was sleeping peacefully. The sound of it’s heartbeat had brought Dean back from the brink while his mother and son were in surgery.

 

Mary been stabbed in the stomach by the wolf that was hold her, an older man with yellow eyes the John had killed as soon as he saw who he was holding. She had lost a lot of blood but was awake and doing well now. Dean had bawled like a baby when he saw her, unable to hold it in any longer.

 

Page had been a different story. The doctors had stitched him up, but no one knew when he would wake up.

 

“Your son has suffered a traumatic event that he just can’t process right now,” The doctor had said. “It will be up to him when he’s ready to wake up. All we can do is make him comfortable.”

 

That’s why Dean, in all of his running around offering his condolences and helping John repair the damage Alistair’s Pack had done, stopped by the house and gathered Page’s favorite toys and blanket and everything else he could think of.

 

Castiel had sat by his side every day, only leaving when he had to eat or the nurses asked him too. Morrison and Stevie would sometimes go home with John or another person they trusted. Though after the incident with Meg, Cas didn’t really trust anyone.

 

“How could you have known?” Dean had asked, running his fingers through Cas’s hair.

 

“I should have known! I should have felt that something wasn’t right.”

“Cas, she fooled everyone. It wasn’t your fault.” Cas had only shook his head and returned his gaze to Page.

 

Dean hated seeing Page in this room, hooked up to machines and not moving, when only a few days ago he’d been running around their house. It hurt not knowing when he’d see his son’s eyes again.

 

Jess had told him, when she and Sam dropped by, that he could wake up at any time. That the damage had minimal and that he was probably just scared. Cas had sat there for hours, brushing Page’s hair back and telling him that it was okay, that he was safe and that he could wake up now. There had been no change.

 

The days turned slowly to weeks and Dean had only convinced Cas to leave once a week to shower and shave and everything else. They had gone to see Missouri once, as well. Cas looked awful and uncomfortable and Dean definitely didn’t like to see him sleeping in those hospital chairs when he was so pregnant he had to wriggle around for ten minutes to sit down.

 

One night, when they were all in the waiting room while the nurses were in with Page, Dean gently wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling the Omega as close as he could with his belly as extended as it was.

 

"Cas, baby, take the kids home, sleep in a bed. I'll call you if there's any change.” Castiel shook his head, tiredly.

 

"I can't. I need to be here if he wakes up."

 

"Castiel," Crowley said, from where he and Bobby were sitting with Morrison and Stevie in their laps. "What do you think Page would say if he woke up and found you sleeping in that chair in your condition?" Castiel rubbed his large stomach and sighed.

 

"He'd tell me that I wasn't being fair to the baby. Okay,” He finally relented. “Okay, I'll go. But Dean‒"

 

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean kissed his forehead, then his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dean smiled, then gave him a little push toward the door.

 

“Now, get some rest. Eat some real food. If I see you before noon tomorrow, there’ll be hell to pay when that baby comes out.” Castiel smiled weakly at the empty threat, but agreed.

 

"We’ll drive you," Crowley said, picking up Stevie, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder. She mumbled a little and nestled against him more. Morrison had been holding onto Bobby’s, but took Cas’s outstretched hand when it was offered.

 

"Thanks," Dean murmured. He kissed Stevie and Morrison goodbye. Bobby hugged him tight, promising that they would stay with them and keep Cas in bed in all day if they needed to. Dean wondered what he had done to be blessed with these people in his life.

 

The nurses came out of Pages room a few minutes later and told Dean that it would be alright for him to go in again. They all looked slightly relieved to see that the heavily pregnant and mostly cranky parent was gone for a while.

 

Dean closed the door when he walked in and pulled his chair closer to the bed. He brushed Page’s hair back like Cas did, noticing that it had gotten longer while Page had been asleep. It would need cutting soon. His little hands were cold when took them in his. He tucked the blankets tighter around him and rubbed his chilled fingers between his warmer ones.

 

"Hey, buddy," He said. "I brought your favorite book. I know you don't like being read to anymore, but I thought-" his voice caught, "I thought you may make an exception this time."

 

Dean reached into the bag he had brought by what felt like forever ago, and pulled out The Hobbit. He didn’t know how Page had gotten so attached to the story at such a young age when it had taken him years to actually read it, but the pages were dogeared to the point of almost tearing.

 

Dean opened the book and started reading. He got tripped up on some of the words, and it hurt because Page always laughed when that happened. He eventually got lost in the words and sounds of the machines. He fell asleep to the beeping. He woke up to the best sound he'd ever heard in his life.

 

"Daddy?"

 

* * *

 

Castiel ran through the halls, ignoring the yells of the nurses and doctors. He almost ran past Page's room in his hurry. When he came in Dean was holding him, lips pressing against his hair.

 

"Daddy, what's going on? Why am I here?" Page asked, struggling weakly against Dean’s hug. He looked up when Cas came in, eyes worried and confused. "Papa, why?"

 

"What do you remember, baby?" Cas asked, sitting on the bed with them.

 

"We were with grandma Mary. We were on the couch and she was making lunch and I was-" he stopped, tilting his head in a very Cas like manner. "You're belly's bigger." He reached out and rubbed his palm against Cas's stomach. "You told me the baby was kicking and I wanted to feel. It wasn't this big. What happened?"

 

Cas pulled him against him, kissing his hair. "You hit your head, baby. You've been here for almost three weeks."

 

"Did I fall?" Cas looked at Dean. He shook his head.

 

"Yes, baby. You fell while you were playing with your brother. You were on the wall around the garden again, the one I warned you about so many times."

 

Page settled against Cas and yawned. "When can I go home?"

 

"When the doctor says it's okay," Cas answered. Page started rubbing his belly, and Cas kissed his forehead. He started humming and after a few minutes, Page fell asleep again.

 

"We have to tell him, Dean," Castiel said, still rocking Page a little.

 

"I know. We will. But...let him live a little first. I don't want him to grow up traumatized by this. He's okay. Let's let him be okay."

 

"Alright." Dean leaned forwards and kissed Cas, then kissed Page's hair.

 

"He's going to be okay," he whispered, relief flooding his voice. Cas wrapped one of his arms around him and they cried together over their sleeping son's head, this time in happiness instead of sorrow.

 

* * *

 

Page was released a few days later. Cas wouldn't let him play, much, keeping him tucked up under his arm, taking him with him everywhere. Page grumbled at first, unhappy that Morrison and Stevie got to play with Dean while he had to sit and watch.

 

"I'm fine!" He whined at least once a day. Cas only petted his hair. Page would settle against his round belly, dejected. Sometimes the baby kicked lightly against his cheek and he patted the swell, letting it know it was okay.

 

"What are you gonna name it?" He asked one day. Cas smiled.

 

"If it's a girl we'll name her Lennon or Alison. If its a boy we'll name him Dylan or David. Do you want another brother or sister?" Page shrugged, then pointed out the window where Dean and the others were playing in the yard.

 

"Can I go play? Daddy won't let me get hurt. I promise I'll be careful." Castiel sighed but knew it was time to let him go. He watched as the ran down the yard to the others and dove right into the game. Cas rubbed his belly and looked down when the baby kicked harder than usual.

  
"You're going to be okay," He said, watching his husband run after their kids, who were squealing in delight. "We're gonna take good care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing time stamps for this story, both past and present. What do you guys think? Is there anything you want to know?


	9. Chapter 9

Lennon Marie Winchester was born on September 18th. Castiel was getting ready for his and Dean’s anniversary date when he went into labor.

 

Dean drove him to the hospital in his suit while Bobby and Crowley picked the kids up early. John and Mary were having dinner with Sam at the Wesson's so the kid’s favorite uncles were already set to babysit.

 

Missouri met them in the delivery room, not bothering with going through the usual spiel. They already knew what to do and how Missouri did her job. They got Cas prepped while Dean scrubbed and dressed meticulously.

 

Castiel's labor only lasted five hours. He was used to long labors and was a bit worried. Luckily, the epidural kept him mostly out of it while the doctors did their job. Dean looked a little green, but he'd seen this scene three times, he knew what to expect.

 

Dean had been the first to hold her while the doctors stitched Cas up and cleaned the blood away. Lennon had big, blue green eyes and Cas’s feature. She was perfect.

 

He filled out the birth certificate quickly, ready to get back to his family.

 

Later, they were holding their new girl. She stared back them, silently. Dean realized then that she hadn’t cried once.

 

"She's beautiful," Dean said, kissing Castiel’s hair.

 

"They're all beautiful," Cas said. Dean kissed his temple, then his neck. Dean could never stop kissing him after. Castiel got more hickies in the hospital than he did at home.

 

"I'm gonna go call everyone while you feed her. I'll be back soon." He leaned down and kissed their daughter before leaving the room.

 

Cas let the little girl suckle at his chest for a while, talking to her the whole time. When she was finished she let out a tiny yawn, her little mouth forming an 'o' shape before she fell asleep again.

 

“I love you, Lennon,” Castiel said, smiling down at her. “You’re daddy loves you, too. And your brothers and sister. They all love you so much, baby.”

 

A nurse came in, looking ready for him to put up a fight, but Castiel had handed the girl over docilely enough when she conceded to letting her stay until Dean got back. They both kissed Lennon goodnight and allowed the nurse to take her.

 

Dean took both of Castiel’s hands in his and kissed them. “Thank you, Cas.”

 

“Thank you,” He whispered back. They kissed briefly, then pressed their foreheads together.

 

“How many are we going to go for?” Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. We agreed on a big family. And we have all the time in the world.” Dean nodded.

 

“I think we should wait a while before we try again,” Dean said. “Your parents didn’t and we see how that worked out.”

 

“I agree. Especially with everything that’s happened as of late. Alistair, Page. We’ll let them grow up a bit before we have another.”

 

“I love you,” Dean said. “Happy anniversary.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Happy anniversary.”

 

* * *

 

Bobby and Crowley brought the kids to the hospital the next day. Dean held the baby while they ogled her.

 

“Can I touch her?” Page asked. Dean nodded and he ran his little fingers down her cheek. “She’s soft.”

 

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other. Morrison, Page, and Stevie climbed onto the bed with Cas, cuddling up against him while Dean passed the baby to Bobby.

 

“You two sure make some lookers,” The old man smiled, sitting down next to his mate. Crowley wasn’t much for infants, but he did gaze lovingly at her.

 

“When are you two going to have one?” Bobby gave him a look and Dean grinned cheekily.

 

“I’m not to old to kick your ass, boy, you remember that.” Lennon cooed and Bobby smiled. “Yeah, she’s somethin’.”

 

* * *

 

Mary and John were crazy about her before they even saw her. John had called to inform Dean that not only were the crib, changing table, and bassinet set up, but Grandma Mary had struck again, buying almost everything in the baby store.

 

They changed Lennon into the bee onesie that she brought with her, complete with little wings and everything. Castiel loved it.

 

“She beautiful,” Mary said, taking her into her arm immediately. “John, just look at her.”

 

“You did good, son,” John said, ruffling Cas’s hair.

 

“What about me?” John looked at Dean, then at the baby.

 

“Nope. All Cas. She’s too cute.” Dean made a face at him, and John clasped his shoulder. “She’s gonna be great, Dean.”

 

“I know.” Dean said, smiling down at her. “Just like a Winchester.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel’s parents had been far less personal.

 

They came to see Lennon once. Neither offered to hold her, or even looked interested in her at all.

 

“She’s lovely,” Was the only complement offered. Castiel looked as uncomfortable as Dean felt, but at least he had Lennon in his arms to distract him.

 

By way of gifts, Zachariah offered to pay the hospital bills, and they accepted gratefully. Just like the other three times he’d done it.

 

After twenty awful minutes they finally made an excuse to leave. Dean held the door open for them, and heard what Naomi said as they made their way down the hall.

 

“Another awful name. When do you think Castiel will grow up and choose one for himself.” He closed the door and turned to Cas. He already had his free arm open and Dean nestled against him. He sighed against Castiel’s soft chest.

 

“I hate your parents.”

 

“Everyone hates my parents,” Castiel said gently running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Lennon cooed in his other arm and Dean reached over to run his finger across her cheek.

 

“You do like Lennon, right?”

 

“Yes, Dean. Just like I like Morrison and Page and Stevie. Naming our children has always been both of our decisions. Our children are unique, Dean. Their name fit them perfectly and they’re _ours_. Why would you ever take naming advice from the people that named their son Lucifer, anyway?” Dean smiled.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” Castiel yawned. “Will you hold her for a while?” Dean took the baby into his arms eagerly. Castiel smiled.

 

“I love seeing you hold our babies.” He said before settling and going to sleep.

 

Dean moved to one of the chairs and rocked Lennon a little, humming ‘Hey Jude’ down to her. Her eyelids fluttered and she drifted to sleep, as well.

 

* * *

 

Sam waited until Cas and the baby were at home to visit. He had been squeamish about hospitals since his overdose. And he apparently wasn’t the only one.

 

When he and Jess arrived at Dean and Cas’s house, two other cars were already there. They got the gift bags out of the back seat and went inside. Gabriel was on the couch next to Lucifer, who was holding the baby in his arms.

 

“C’mon Luci! Stopping hogging her. My turn,” The older Novak rolled his eyes but passed her over to Gabe.

 

“Hey there, Bumble Bee. You’re just a cutie aren’t ya?” Gabe nuzzled her cheek for a second before settling her into his arms. “She’s gonna look like Cassie.”

 

“I think she’ll look like Mary, actually.” Lucifer said. He looked up and saw Sam and Jess, then offered them a smile. “Dean and Castiel stepped out for a bit. You’re welcome to take your gifts up to the baby’s room then come back to meet her.”

 

“Thanks, we’ll be back.”

 

Sam led Jess up the stairs and to the baby’s room. He had helped John finish it up while Cas was in the hospital, and he had to say it was pretty cute. The walls were yellow with little bees all over it. According to John all of the kid’s rooms had different themes when they were born, Dean and Cas took turns choosing. Morrison had been cars, Page was books, Stevie had butterflies, and Lennon's would be bumblebees.

 

“This is cute,” Jess said, tracing one of the bees. “Very Cas.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam placed the bags on the dresser took her hand. “Let’s go meet my niece.”

 

Gabriel was reluctant to hand Lennon over, but gave in, since Sam hadn’t gotten to hold the others when they were babies.

 

“Where is everyone?” Sam asked, trying to shift Lennon so her head was supported, like Jess showed him.

 

“Dean went to get a new tattoo and Castiel is bribing the kids with toys not to wake the baby.”

 

“A tattoo?”

 

“Yeah. Dean-O has one for everybody that he cares about. You don’t wanna know where mine is.” Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother.

 

“He has one for every family member. You, your parents, Cas, and the kids. He keeps them well hidden so he looks professional.” Lucifer studied him for a moment. “Have you ever held a baby? You don’t look comfortable.”

 

“No. I was the youngest. My adoptive parents don’t have any kids. Am I doing it right?”

 

“Yes. She’s alright.” Sam looked up at Castiel, who had magically appeared from the kitchen.

 

“Good.” The others filed in, each with their own new toys to show off. Dean came up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Sam looked down at the baby, then at Jess. She smiled at him, nodding a little.

 

They could have this, too. Whenever they were ready.

 

“We’re having dinner at Mom’s tonight,” Dean said, taking Lennon from Sam and pressing his lips against her thin hair. “Family thing. You guys coming?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

He looked at his brother, holding his new baby, his husband scowling at something that his own brother’s had said, his niece and nephews playing on the floor around them, then at his own fiancee next to him.

 

This was his life now. And he had to say, it was pretty great.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you for all the reviews, kudos, and support! You guys are awesome!
> 
> I will start the time stamps soon. Please keep sending prompt for them! Past, present, and future ones all accepted.


End file.
